


dreams only last for a night

by olivestark



Series: flowers grow in even the darkest of souls [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Romance, asoiaf spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivestark/pseuds/olivestark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine slept because she had a friend. A friend who understood when no words were spoken. A girl whose heart was as hard as her own. The world had been unkind, but it had given them each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams only last for a night

**Author's Note:**

> A Storm of Swords spoilers. I haven't read the ASOIAF series, I get my info from A Wiki of Ice and Fire so it might not be entirely accurate.

When Eponine slept, she was in a new world. A world of war and family feuds and riches and dragons. Golden dresses and false hearts. Emerald fire and sudden loss. She only saw a fraction of the imaginarium, but the magic stretched for miles. So far from the streets of Paris she loathed, her paradise awaited her every night. She never slept long enough.

She was a handmaiden, wearing thin silk imported from across the narrow sea. She was well fed, she was clean, she was beautiful. The sun kissed her arms and her dark hair flew as she watched the ships and the glistening of the water, her dear little bird at her side. The princess of Winterfell. Their imaginations ran for hours wild and free, unlike themselves. Their eyes were distant but their dreams eloped. They only had each other. Hardened by the world so young, they shared their trust and deepest desires, it was the only way.

 

_The truth is always either terrible or boring_

Eponine stayed with Lady Lannister always, through her humiliation, betrayal, upset, heartbreak. She wiped her tears and offered her shoulder. They gossiped about the gorgeous Loras Tyrell and brushed each other’s hair, whispered of their hate for King Joffery, and told stories of Lords and princes. They bloomed in each other’s company. Honest eyes and warm smiles.

Eponine slept because she had a friend. A friend who understood when no words were spoken. A girl whose heart was as hard as her own. The world had been unkind, but it had given them each other.

 

_My skin has turned to porcelain, to ivory, to steel._

The bitterness of waking up made her more hateful, every single day.

She sometimes preferred her beloved Sansa Stark to Marius. If she dared.

The last time she visited before her death, she remembered so clearly. She braided her auburn hair like lace and placed her in soft dresses like a doll, tracing her fingers on the patterns of her skin. The delicate rise and fall of her steel ribcage reminded her of the waves on cliffs. The girl was nervous, her own wedding had scarred her precious innocence, the pain of it being torn again by the King made her pulse quicken. Eponine whispered, the words were carried by the wind and settled in Sansa’s mind.

 

_You are not his to torment._

The last glance of her through the door wasn’t enough.

Alayne Stone forgot her. Perhaps she had no choice.

But this way, Eponine knew the end was nigh, she was nothing without her winter princess. She knew she didn’t reach for that gun only to save Marius.

Eponine was forgetful. She didn’t forget things, but people forgot her.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually get a friend to check my grammar because it's awful, but I haven't this time, I hope it's alright haha


End file.
